


Guidance from Above

by kiikiikewe



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiikiikewe/pseuds/kiikiikewe
Summary: Later that night as Arvin laid in the unfamiliar motel bed staring at the ceiling, the mattress under him stiff, he regretted sleeping so much during the day because he couldn't seem to fall asleep now. The room was pitch-black, and he was awake, but on the edge on consciousness, and this feeling, it shone blue. Neon diner light blue.But he got her name, and as it rung through his head, he felt a sense of triumphance.
Relationships: Arvin Russell/Original Female Character(s), Arvin Russell/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Guidance from Above

_ Well it's a darn good life _

_ And it's kinda funny _

_ How the Lord made the bee _

_ And the bee made the honey _

_ And the honeybee lookin' for a home... _

  
  


Arvin arrives to Cincinnati feeling drained. 

“Thank you, again,” he says to the man he hitched a ride with. 

“Don’t worry about it buddy, now you take care, and maybe we’ll see each other around.” The man said before Arvin slammed the passenger seat door shut and watched him drive away.

Arvin fixed the grey duffle bag on his shoulder and looked around. He had gotten dropped off in a busy street, shops littered each side of the road. He sighed and fixed his cap as he walked towards the store with a blue sign that read _ Diner. _

He could see through the glass windows that the restaurant wasn’t too full, there were only a few customers, and Arvin definitely needed something to eat before he would have to figure out what to do next.

As Arvin pushed the door open, he wondered for a second whether the whole world felt like kerosene on fire, or if it was just him.

“Hello!” a voice greeted gently, and Arvin didn’t respond, he just nodded, eyes glued to the floor. He made his way to sit at one of the tables at the back. After he threw his bag on the red leather diner sofa he hunched in his seat, closing his eyes and beginning to drift off as the quiet upbeat music coming from the jukebox surrounded him.

“Hey, sir, you alright?” He heard the same woman’s voice say again, this time closer to him.

Arvin jolted, his knee knocking against the table in front of him, shooting pain up his leg. He cleared his throat and sat up once he gained back his composure and saw the woman placing a colorful menu down on the table, her hand illuminated by the store’s neon lights.

“Uh yep, ‘m fine-” 

“-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you” she interrupted.

Arvin finally looked up, making eye contact with the waitress, who looked around the same age as him. Her eyebrows were furrowed, clearly worried, and it only got worse when she got a good look at the young man’s face. But the latter didn’t notice, he completely forgot what he wanted to say when he saw her, and for a moment he seemed to have also forgotten everything that happened this past week. It was just him and a pretty waitress in a restaurant in a foreign town. It could have been any other normal day.

“Goodness, that looks like a nasty bruise, did you get into a fight?” She asked, bringing him back to reality.

“Jus’ had a long day, that’s all,” he explained.

“You’re not from around here, are you? This city always has a bunch of people coming and going, but I’ve never seen you come in here before.” 

Any other time, Arvin would have been much more enthusiastic about having such a sweet girl talk to him. He would have flirted with her like there was no tomorrow, but right now, he couldn’t find the energy to give her more than a short hum in response. He didn’t mean to be rude, but he was worn out that he could barely stay focused on his surroundings.

His stomach growled as he looked down at the menu, and the girl giggled and asked, “okay, well what would you like to order?” 

Half an hour later, Arvin was finished with his meal, and although his stomach was now full, he was still feeling exhausted. He slept the whole four-hour drive here, but the events of the past couple of days must have really worn him out. 

He made his way to the counter and watched the young woman that had waited on him taking a couple’s orders. “God, focus, what is wrong with you today?” Arvin mumbled to himself as his thoughts started to drift again, he rubbed his face with his hand.

“So, how was your meal?” The waitress said once she was stood next to him

“It was great, thank you,” he said as he paid for his meal, then he paused, “hey, so uhm, are there any motels within walking distance from here?” 

“Only one I know of is a twenty-minute drive from here, it’s a bit far,” she replied, eying Arvin’s bag, then looking up at the clock on the wall behind him, “but, if you’re not in a hurry, I can drive you. It’s not a short walk, especially if you’re carrying a heavy bag. My shift ends in an hour.”

Arvin knew he probably should protest, but he was grateful for the offer and sure did not want to walk all the way to the motel. So, he gave her a small smile went back to his table, and napped for the rest of the hour.

  
  


“Hey, wake up, mister? Come on.”

Arvin didn’t wake up as abruptly this time, he woke up slowly, blinked his eyes awake, and yawned.

“Let’s go,” she said again, this time not wearing the robin-egg blue apron anymore, instead she was carrying it draped over her forearm, and she was wearing just the white dress she had on underneath it that reached right under her knees and a small brown purse.

By the time they were in the car the sun had already set, Arvin broke the silence by saying, “you know, you shouldn’t be giving strange men a ride, it could be dangerous,” and he meant it as a piece of advice, but realized it might have come off a bit threatening when her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

“There’s nothing wrong with offering people help when you think they need it.” She replied, shrugging her shoulders, but still visibly on edge.

“‘m sorry, that came out wrong, it’s really nice of you to help me.”

There is a pause, quiet falls over them again, and the space between their breaths is stained. Azure. 

The song that had been playing when Arvin first entered the diner is stuck in his head. He can't remember the exact lyrics, but the rhythm plays on repeat.

The girl beside him hummed some other song, eyes concentrated on the road, then Arvin said “so, I never got your name?”

  
  
  
Later that night as Arvin laid in the unfamiliar motel bed staring at the ceiling, the mattress under him stiff, and he regretted sleeping so much during the day because he couldn't seem to fall asleep now. The room was pitch-black, and he was awake, but on the edge on consciousness, and this feeling, it shone blue. Neon diner light blue. 

But he got her name, and as it rung through his head, he felt a sense of triumphance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter, to be honest, I'm planning this story as I go, but I hope it's still a fun read.  
> Also, I'm trying my best to write the female character in a way that makes it easy for the reader to see themselves in her place without doing the whole Y/N thing. Tell me how you feel about it, and if you think there's a way I could improve on it!  
> Thank you for reading.  
> P.s. Can you guess what my favorite color is?


End file.
